Repelled Feelings
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Kai loves Yuriy. Yuriy loves Kai. They know it, then why can't they speak to each other? When the hell will they hook up! KaixYuriy BL.Shounenai 5th chp up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: dedicated to my two friends, Steff and Adam! This is basically inspired by _their_ relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Repelled Feelings_

-:-:-:-

"…Gr…"

"Hn."

"Erg! Why can't you talk to him!" I shout, sick of his silence. He shrugs slipping on his backpack.

"Urg…how the hell can you be shy?"

"I don't know ok," he locks his locker sighing.

"But that isn't good enough! –sigh- you love him don't you?" I fold my arms across my chest leaning against the locker glaring at him.

"Yes…"

"Any you **do** know he loves you back right?"

"…Yes."

"Then what the hell is the problem? You both are so damn shy it's making me so frustrated! You both look so damn cute together and yet you can't hold **one** straight conversation with him," I huff brushing away strands of brown hair.

"Make you frustrated? It makes me frustrated. And I say hi to him don't I?" He replies making his way outside to wait for the bus, I follow. I'm not through with him yet!

"Ya you guys say hi, but you guys talk about anything and everything online! How come not face to face!" Seriously these two drive me nuts!

"I don't know. I'm glad you're so supportive but-I don't know. I see him and-I don't know." I frown at that answer.

"So you're sure it isn't _just _physical attraction? I mean, Yuriy is hot! Everyone knows that, and you're the untouchable-drop-dead-gorgeous Kai! Why wouldn't you two fall for each other. You now I'm supportive of you both, but I don't want either of you hurt."

He stops and I bump into him stumbling backwards, just a bit.

"I don't want us hurt either, but really, I've never felt this way about anyone, and I'd do anything for Yuriy, you know that I-"

"Then why can't you guys talk!" I stop in front of him, blocking him from the exit. His head bows down, his slate bangs covering his red eyes and hiding the blue face paint on his cheeks.

"I guess I'm still not sure whether or not you're telling me the truth."

"Huh?"

"I'm not convinced he feels the same way back." I smile at him lifting up his chin. His eyes are clouded with doubt. He really does love Yuriy.

"I'm sorry Kai, it's just that, you both feel the same way about each other and it just makes me want to play matchmaker," I giggle. He smiles slightly.

"But really Kai. Yuriy loves you back."

"I hope so."

* * *

Author's note: okies T.T new ficcy. Do I continue this or no? 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thankies to all for reviewing! XD so glad you like. The POV…I dunno who I want it to be, it's basically me -.- caught in the middle between my friends, so? Who should it be? O.o for now it'll be an oc.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of beyblade

_Repelled Feelings Chapter Two_

-:-:-:-

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Hey Yu

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Hi Kai :)

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Wassup?

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Nothing much as per usual

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

I see

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Anything happen today?

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Eh, Danni's been at my back again

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Oh really now? Lol she's very supportive

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Yeahh, hey wanna see a movie?

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Erm I dunno. You know how my parents feel about that

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Lets ask some other people to come

**MatchMaker has just signed in**

**MatchMaker has been added into the conversation**

**MatchMaker says:**

Yo my two love birds! XD

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

-blushes-

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Shush, I'm the one that makes Yuriy blush

**MatchMaker says:**

Oh really :P

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Yes

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Uh? –sweat drop-

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Yo Danni wanna go to the movies?

**MatchMaker says:**

Sure, what movie?

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Dunno yet ;D

**MatchMaker says:**

I see, get back to me on that. I gotz to go, just came to check my mail l8taz!

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

Bye :D

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

L8ter

**MatchMaker has left the conversation**

**?SexxiYuYu? says:**

I gotta go too, eat. Bye Kai :)

**:#:WoLf?LoveR:#: says:**

Same, see you tomorrow ;) bye.

-:-:-:-

"Yo Yuriy what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing I guess," I sigh sitting next to him.

"Talked to Kai yet?" I pop up the question cheerfully. Yuriy's cheeks tint a light pink.

"Um no. I haven't seen him yet," he excuses, both of us taking out our math books.

"I see…he still doubts you like him," at this I roll my eyes remembering how Kai still questions Yuriy's feelings for him.

"Really…oh," I feel a vein pop.

"'Oh' is right. And until either of you two accept both of your feelings for each other! …You both will drive me insane," I huff laying flat on my desk. I heard Yuriy chuckle.

"I dunno, maybe we are trying to drive you insane."

"WHAT?" And after all I've done for them!

"Hold up Danni, I was joking," oh…right.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

-:-:-:-

"Yo!" I bounced up to Yuriy by his locker.

"Hey."

"Kai told you about the movie right?"

"Yeahh, weren't you in our convo-"

"Hi Kai!" I cut Yuriy off waving hello to the passing Kai.

"Hey Danni, hey Yuriy," he greets back nodding his head towards Yuriy. I have to keep myself from giggling. Yuriy's face is so flushed!

"Hey…Kai," he replies shyly giving a small wave. Kai leaves and I resign to grinning towards Yuriy.

"What?" he scoffed.

"Hehe, nothing, just that you are soo crazy about him!" I squealed hugging my redheaded friend. I let go smiling.

"Uh, right but…" Yuriy trailed off.

"He feels the same way," I reassure him; I can see the doubt pass through his blue eyes.

"Well I should go," I nod pushing up my bag heading for lunch.

* * *

Author's note: review. This fic shouldn't be too long 3 a couple more chps. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: thankies for reviewing –hugs all- and to **CC Queen Of Death** for beta-ing –hugs-

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Repelled Feelings Chapter Three_

-:-:-:-

Danni's POV

Sighing sadly I take my next steps up the stairs to the second floor, making my way across the bridge and down the hall to my locker. No one was around yet so I didn't say hi or wave to anyone. Slowly winding my combination, 2, 24, 16 –1- a click, and it unlocks. Swinging the locker open I glance towards all of my pictures I have taped on it. Names of favourite bands, hot Spanish artists, but the pictures of my friends and me are what I really care about.

I feel tears sting my eyes. "I can't believe I'm leaving," I whimpered leaning on the neighbouring locker, Bryan's locker. He's just too funny I love this guy. So sarcastic.

Looking up I see pictures of everyone. All of the people I say hi to everyday at school. I say hi to Johnny, Oli and Enrique, Emily and Kenny, little Daichi and Maxie.

I feel my eyes water. "Damn it!" Kicking my locker shut I glare at a passing student sending me a weird look. I don't give shit at what you have to think. Damn it I'm so mad!

Taking a deep breath I sigh opening my locker, slowly and carefully taking down my pictures.

Normal POV

Angrily the curly brunette scowled while taking her pictures off her grey locker, minding her own business and ignoring people she did not know passing by. Sighing she zipped up her bag making sure she got all of her pictures, she did not want to leave any behind. Then casting her eyes down the hall she saw a familiar face.

"Hey," the male greeted walking up next to her. The girl smiled in response hauling up her bag moving slightly to the side so the taller youth could get to his locker.

Lilac orbs noticed the once locker filled with pictures, now stripped down to nothing.

"Danni is there something wrong? Why is your locker empty?" hazel eyes gazed down avoiding the question.

"Danni," Bryan growled opening his locker and dumping his books inside and gathering the ones he would be using for second period, he did not feel like attending first.

"Nothing's wrong," Danni huffed taking her needed books as well.

"It's quite obvious girl. You'd usually yell a greeting rather then just smiling, which was forced by the way," Bryan stated closing his locker. Her shoulders slumped while she locked her locker shifting her bag on her arm.

"I'm…I'm leaving." She whispered. Brows furrowed together. "What do you mean leaving?"

"I mean I'm moving," she retorted walking away. Bryan followed walking next to her.

"So what if you're moving? You're still coming here aren't you?"

"No…I'm transferring schools."

-:-:-:-

-SLAM-

"Bryan what is everyone talking about?" Kai slammed his hand against the locker glaring daggers towards his Russian friend.

"What are you talking about Kai?" Bryan grunted.

"You know! She's right next to your locker, I heard from Ian that she's moving," Kai stated folding his arms across his chest staring expectantly at Bryan.

"Yeah, she's moving, transferring schools." He sighed. Only lunchtime and people already found out, Hilary must have pestered her first period.

"Where to?"

"New Lito –2-"

"But that's so far!" Kai exclaimed.

"Reason why she's transferring." Kai sneered walking away. Not too soon as he was walking across the bridge –3- was he stopped by the second lovebird.

"Bryan! I heard Dan's moving!" Blue eyes looked up worriedly. Bryan let out his breath before answering with a nod. "She's leaving? When?"

"Tomorrow's her last day," suddenly said person walked through the doors walking out onto the bridge accompanied by Enrique and Daichi.

"Dan! There you are!" Yuriy launched himself at the girl stopping in front of her glaring.

"You're leaving and you didn't tell me?" hazel glared back holding her head up high. "Well you didn't ask!"

"I just found out now!"

"Fine then! I'm leaving!" She shouted her fists shaking by her side. "Hey Danni calm down," Enrique hushed bringing her in a tight hug. She hugged back sighing.

"I'm sorry, I'm just mad that my parents only told me yesterday," she huffed.

"Yeah I would be upset too! I mean…you're leaving! You! The one who's been with us, well it **seems **like forever!" Daichi exclaimed jumping up. Danni smiled. Really she had only met most of them under a year ago, she was new to their school but she made friends with everyone in her grade and in the younger grades as well since her friends had younger siblings.

"I think we should head down to the cafeteria," the tanned girl announced quietly noticing they were holding up other people on the bridge. Persistently the others followed her descending down the stairs and into the cafeteria where the group just got larger as more people crowded her demanding answers.

* * *

-1- made the combination up

-2- made the name she's moving to

-3- at my old school there was like a bridge. You'll have in the middle of the school once you entered the building to the right, the cafeteria, to your left there was the chapel, and the sides of the chapel were a set of stairs. Up the stairs you'd reach the library to your left and to your right was a bridge leading to the second floor. Although that wasn't the only route to the 2nd floor anyway, just like the main one

Author's note: sorry for focusing on my OC –sweatdrop- it's just that she's really close to both Kai and Yuriy, and since she's leaving, there's no one else to support and bug them when she leaves. So basically…they just might get bored from each other since she's no longer cheering them on.

This should be about two or three more chapters, hope you stay until then.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: thank you so much, **Mizuki hikari, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . ., LadyIzz, NeverSmile, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **and **Kurro666 **for reviewing –hugs- I wuvers you all xD and thankies to **CC Queen Of Death** for beta-ing –huggles-

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Repelled Feelings Chapter Four_

-:-:-:-

She sighed opening her new locker.

A bright lime green colour for her locker.

Ugly.

She missed her grey locker; it looked better than this one. She missed her locker that was on the corner, only one neighbouring locker, Bryan. She was next to a guy, then a girl, then a few more guys. Here…she was squeezed in between two taller squealing giggling girls.

She did not like it one bit.

This school was so…different. It was also bigger than her last school and the halls were crowded, she felt even smaller being pressed up against the large guys and taller girls. She had…a fear with extremely large guys. She was even nervous around Spencer sometimes, but he was a good friend nonetheless. Here…she did not know these people. They were…large and could overpower her. She hated feeling small. Though she stood at a great height. She was taller than her mom **and** dad, but at school…she felt tiny pressed up against the older grades having to look up at them so much.

"Great," Danni mumbled, looking at her schedule. "Science…I would have had it with both Kai **and** Yuriy…not with these freaks," frowning and sulking she entered the classroom taking a seat at the way back, away from everyone else whom all chatted amongst themselves.

Shaking her head she switched on her mp3 listening to her Spanish music, no one in the room looked interested in the new student, and she could not really find herself to care that she was not getting the attention she usually got, often chatting none stop with her friends. She was…quiet again. Like when she first went to her old school, quiet and kept to herself. But she met Daichi and everything changed.

She tugged the chequered blue skirt down. It was part of the girls uniform—which she hated. She did not have to wear a uniform at her old school, she'd show up in her tight jeans and black or white top, whichever sweater she wore on top determined the colour of her shirt. But now, the skirt—was too much. She looked good in it, her tanned thighs exposed, her well-shaped legs, but she disliked it. Funny that she made it shorter than she was supposed to. Not that she was a slut, just that…it was fun, besides she wore shorts under anyway. Pulling it down to mid thigh she pulled out her notebook from her bag ready to doodle on while waiting for the bell to ring.

She was going to hate it here.

"I wonder how everyone is doing without me…" She missed everyone so much already.

-:-:-:-

Daichi sighed heavily following Tyson and Max around sulking.

He would usually be with Danni at the moment, both wandering around listening to music or talking about a show on TV, bumping into people and chatting. She was fun. She was one of his best friends, though she may be older they got along really well. He missed her a lot.

Now do not go jumping to conclusions like some people, Danni and Daichi are close, but not so much that they love each other! Friends were all they were. Often wandering the halls together people would think they were dating, but Daichi was still not into girls that way and Danni swore never to be hanging off a guy like that, she just was not interested, she just loved to flirt.

"I miss DANNI!" Daichi burst out passing by her locker to get to the bridge.

It was so sad.

That morning he past by her locker…and the lock was gone…it was empty and she just was not there! It felt so empty…just an empty space…

Tyson and Max looked back at him sadly. They missed her too. She would have been in their music class for their second semester…that morning when the teacher called out her name…Max had to tell him she transferred, it was depressing.

"I know bud, but she said she would visit ASAP, you'll see her," Tyson comforted the boy, Daichi was actually his younger cousin, he was in grade nine. Daichi shook his head glaring and puffing out his cheeks angrily.

"It's not the same!" He shouted, fists forming at his sides.

"C'mon, let's go have lunch," Max suggested. Both he and Tyson started walking leaving Daichi to trail behind them.

Daichi took his time eating; the others would up and leave before he finished. Danni always waited for him…he would skip lunch no matter how hungry he was now. It just was not the same.

-:-:-:-

Yuriy Ivanov sat in Math class. No Danni poking him out of boredom. No questions as to how he was feeling about Kai. He was more focused on the lesson then anything else. It was…cold.

Danni was not there.

He and Kai went out, just the two of them. The same night Danni might have been in the moving truck with her bird.

It was…uncomfortable.

Yuriy kept shifting in his seat at the theatre. Dropping popcorn—which Kai thought was cute. Yuriy could not say a word and neither could Kai—unless it came out as a stutter.

On msn…Danni was not online. She was always online at one point. She would have asked how the date went…he could not think about the date since she was not there to ask him about it. Yuriy…thought less and less of Kai everyday. Danni was not there to remind how much he felt for the older Russian. And it had only been a week.

-:-:-:-

Kai sat in English class, at the back, an empty seat next to him. Danni sat there. Usually whispering how much Yuriy thought about him. She was not there to tell him that anymore.

On the left of him sat Johnny. They never got along. They usually would be bickering until Danni told them to shut up. They did not bicker anymore. Not a word to the other.

When they were assigned to be partners on the making of a little children's book, they worked in silence, but maybe they should have bickered. Even just to imagine hearing her voice sneer at them to shut it. Anything.

Danni could sooth Johnny's temper with her own temper, or just her annoying hugs.

She could poke fun of Kai being so freakin shy in front of his crush. There was none of that anymore.

It felt cold and dead.

-:-:-:- Two months later -:-:-:-

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Has just signed in**

Yuriy scanned the name before clicking on it. It was Danni. He let a small smile crawl up his face. He had not spoken to her in two whole months!

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

Hey

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

:O! Yuriy!

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

lol yep, how's your new school?

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Crap! I don't wanna talk about it x.x how's you?

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

Look at my name, I'm _so_ bored

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Che there's nothing do to where I am! I'M THE ONE THAT'S BORED –fumes-

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

lol chill girl

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

But I can't chill T.T

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

-rolls eye smiley-

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

So how are you and Kai? I haven't spoken to him yet though his name is scaring me –sweat drop-

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

oh um…I'd rather not talk about it

Sitting in front of her computer screen Danni gaped. Something happened and she was not there to fix it!

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Well…if you don't wanna talk about it fine I ask Kai?

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

go ahead

Separate convo box

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Yo Kai! You don't say hi anymore?

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

Oh sorry, hey Dan

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

n.n how's you?

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

-shrug- don't know really, how's your new school?

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Rather not talk about it, it's crap my friend

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

That sucks

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

It does :o! By the way, how's you and Yuriy?

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

Um…

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Kai?

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

About that…I don't really know how I feel anymore

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

T-T you guys are so lost without me! I must come visit really soon +.+

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

No-uh…I just don't think I'm interested anymore. Just forget it. I have

Danni slumped in her chair. Her friends were…over each other? So it was nothing but infatuation the whole time? No! It could not be! They both…their feelings…it was something on a whole different level than she'd ever seen! She could _not_ let them fall apart!

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

Well alright if you're sure…anyway I gotta go, I'll be visiting soon so expect me coming! ;D bye-bye!

**:#:WoLf?LoveR? dunno anymore…:#: says:**

l8ter…

Other convo

**Xxx Living with Freaks xxX how ish every1? Says:**

G2g bye Yuyu!

**?SexxiYuYu? so bored nowadays says:**

Um bye?

-:-:-:-

Grinning the tanned hazel-eyed girl walked up to the back of the school, in her tight blue jeans, white shirt, and black spring jacket, she bounced inside extremely excited that she would be seeing everyone for the first time in three months.

She'd be seeing everyone.

Daichi, Max, Ty, Kai and Yuriy (her major priority at the moment after giving everyone hugs), Johnny, and Oli, Enrique and—she was so excited.

The bell had rung signalling the end of the school day.

Smiling she skipped up the stairs making her way towards her old locker, oh how much she missed it.

* * *

Author's note: there we go, another update nn 2-3 I think most likely just the next chp and then the epilgue, well R&R :o! and before I forget! Heard of a KaiTala contest? Check out my bio for more information, hosted by Demi-goddess okies? Check her deviantART. It ends on the 9th of April I think, I gotta change that in my bio, well byebyez! Hope to see you next chp. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: x.x this was suppose to be my last chap, but due to the changing relationship of my two buddies this is based on, it'll have more chapters.

Thank you **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Kuro666, Maiyuki, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . ., NeverSmile, Dark Kaiser, dark-night-sky, catseyes77, Caayton, **and **December Prodigy **for reviewing! n.n

UnBetaed: CC has lost her Internet ;-;

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Repelled Feelings Chapter Five_

-:-:-:-

Smiling brightly the Latin teenage girl climbed up the stairs to her left just as she entered the large high school building. A few older students were already walking down the halls passing her a curious glance as they continued on their way.

The bell rang and students burst out from their classrooms, eager to get home or hang out with friends. Hazel eyes darted around searching around for any familiar faces, but to her disappointment, did not see anyone. Stopping at the end of a row of lockers she gazed down at the lock in place where her lock used to be.

"Aww, someone switched to my locker," she pouted running a finger down the new lock in her place. Shrugging her shoulders she continued on her way for anyone recognizable.

She past a few people that were in her classes last semester but they paid no attention to her. Rolling her eyes she continued walking and squeezing through large groups of students aiming to get to their lockers.

Danni's eyes lit up and she broke into a sprint pouncing and flinging arms around her prey's neck holding on tight, her smaller body hanging from the much taller male.

"BRYAN!" she squealed delightedly.

Silver orbs widened.

"DANNI?" he exclaimed tugging the girl off of him and then pulling her back into a hug to make sure she was not an illusion.

"Is it really you?" he gasped.

"Tis me! How ya been?" Danni grinned bobbing her head.

"Is that Danni?" hearing her name being questioned she turned around meeting brown eyes, tanned skin, and a tuff of navy blue hair.

"DANNI!"

"TYSON! And Maxie!" she shouted receiving double tight hugs from the two boys to which she gladly returned with equal strength.

"We're not dreaming right?" Tyson asked trembling away. Bryan smacked his head harshly.

"Don't be an idiot, you just hugged her," Bryan sneered. Danni's hugs were always real…loved.

Suddenly the lonely and cold air did not seem so damp… 

"C'mon lets go see people!" Max smiled tugging the Spanish girl's arm. Bryan followed, a small smile on his face. It was good to see her again.

"Bull shit! Bull! Bull! Bull!" Danni looked up seeing Tyson talking with little niner Daichi. A small smile replaced her grin as she stopped in front of the two boys. Green eyes widened and the swearing continued. –1- rolling her eyes she wrapped her arms around the shorter boy engulfing him in a tight embrace.

"Missed ya too," she whispered into his ear. Daichi silenced his words.

"You're here!" jumping up he tackled the girl. Tyson grinned, his hands behind his head.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Green eyes started to water.

"Aww Daichi," Danni cooed nuzzling the younger boy attempting to comfort him. She ruffled his hair like she always did to make him feel better.

"Danni?" a gasp escaped Danni's lips before she could squeal, "Wai! Yuriy!" she declared pouncing on the delighted Russian walking up behind Bryan.

"Hehe, how are you?" Yuriy questioned peeling the girl off of him.

"I'm good now, I'm so glad to be back!" indeed. Her heart was racing with excitement and love and her eyes gleamed with such cheerfulness, she _glowed_ with happiness.

"Owwheheouch," she suddenly winced reaching up to her jaw.

"What's up?" Tyson asked. Danni gave a light smile.

"I haven't smiled since I left," she answered, a sweat drop forming.

"Danni not smiling?" Daichi gaped. Danni chuckled but nodded sadly.

"Yo is that Danni?" questioned female grinned turning around to meet her Italian playboy.

"Enrique!" squealing she latched herself around his neck nuzzling sweetly. Enrique wound his arms around her waist innocently.

"Danni! I've missed you!" he grinned, hands moving…

"Enrique, if your hand goes any lower you'll scare her away," someone scoffed. Danni's held her breath for another 'Danni greeting'.

"JOHNNY!" detaching herself from a reluctant Enrique she hugged her Scottish redhead tightly—who returned her greeting with a hug of his own. She was so happy. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Hey um, we kina gotta go Danni," Max said sadly holding out his arms for one last hug. Danni gasped excusing herself for not remembering—it was after all, after school and most students headed home.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Apologizing she pulled Max and Tyson into one big hug and gave Daichi a separate squeeze.

"See ya Danni!" Tyson waved, Max followed. Daichi shyly asked for one more hug, he did not want to leave but he was hungry—and Grandpa Granger would surely feed him at home.

"Bye Danni! Come again ok?"

"For sure!" Danni smiled waving good-bye to her friends. Smiling sorrowfully she turned around to face the other boys.

"Any of you guys have to go?" she asked sweetly. Enrique nodded.

"Aww, Enrique has to go?" Enrique shrugged pulling the girl in another embrace.

"Ya I gotta go get Oli."

"Aw! Oliver!" Enrique nodded letting her go.

"We got an art project to work on."

"Oh I see," Danni muttered sourly.

"Danni?" Danni's face brightened. More hugs!

"Oi! Chica!" Danni called running up towards the taller girl who uttered her name, arms out stretched. While they both spoke rapidly in their mother tongue Enrique took his leave quietly.

"Ah¿Dónde está Raul?" Danni questioned. (Where is Raul?)

"Él está en la cama enfermo," Julia answered. (He's in bed sick)

"¿Ah no! No está muerto?" at this Julia burst out laughing. (Oh No! He's not dead is he?)

"Ai chica, how I've missed ya!" Danni smiled. Julia was her girl; too bad her boy was not there too.

"Si, yo también!" (me too!)

"Ahem—" Yuriy coughed. Julia smirked.

"Hey guys," she greeted slyly. She knew she just popped up and took Danni's full attention away.

"Ja, ja Yuriy! Um, tu tiene que ir?" Danni asked turning back to the Spaniard (ya, ya, you have to go?)

"Sí Raul—" (yes, Raul—she needed to go back home and care for him)

"Ja¿Pero, lo dice "Hola" ok?" (ya, but tell him I said "hi" ok?)

"Ya, adiós, llama me!" (Bye, call me!) Julia gave Danni one last tight hug and existed across the bridge waving.

"Bye boys!"

"Bye Julia!" Danni grinned.

"You and your "chica"" Tala smirked messing up Danni's haird. She whined slapping his hand away.

"Damn right! Ok! Who else would still be around here? I wanna see more people!"

"Like who?" Johnny grunted.

"Like…Ozuma! Michael! Miriam! Anyone!" she faked tears wanting her buddies to take her to her friends.

"Oh! Y Kai! Where's Kai?" Danni started marching down the hall aiming to go down the stairs preferably outside as the rest followed.

"Kai? I think he skipped all day, I haven't seen him," Johnny scoffed. Yuriy and Bryan nodded in agreement.

"Oh damn it! The day I come and he's not here to say hi! What a jerk," she hissed.

"Who's a jerk?" turning around they came face to face with said 'jerk'. Kai leaned on the wall next to the exist from the building with his hands in his black pants pockets, black jacket unzipped exposing a white shirt with the Russian flag on it.

"KAI!" Danni bounded over hugging him.

Kai smirked, "Miss me?"

"Damn right I did!" Danni spite back.

"So we gonna look for your Ozzy?" Bryan questioned.

"Yes please!"

-:-:-:-

Sadly she did not get to see her Ozzy, but they bumped into Mathilda and her friends, Miguel and Claude. Danni knew Mathilda from her math class when she attended the school and knew the two boys from her gym class when she 'unconsciously' flirted with them.

"Hm…now I want to see…ah! Where's Ian and Spencer?" she frowned looking up at her escorts.

"Sorry Danni, but I gotta go, I'm meeting up with someone soon, nice seeing you today," Johnny stated embracing the girl.

"Aww, you leaving? Ok…" Danni cooed kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye as he turned on a street corner.

"Yu? Kai? Bry?"

"I gotta go too, I'm the one who cooks for my mom," Bryan sighed. Danni jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and winding her legs around his hips so she wouldn't be hanging.

"I'll see you soon ok?"

"You'd better come back," he smirked putting her back down as he walked off in the opposite direction Johnny had went in.

"Kai?" Danni turned to eye her sarcastic friend.

"Not doing anything," he shrugged.

"Yu?" shifting shyly on one foot Yuriy shook his head. Danni beamed.

"Then it's jus the three of us! So…how have you two been?"

* * *

-1- lol n.n this happened the first time I visited my old school, my buddy Mark didn't believe I was there when my friend Victoria told him, he kept on saying b/s then again, all of this really is based on true events anyway

Author's note: sorry for leaving it there, fully centred it on my OC and the other characters, sorry o.O I guess I got carried away when I was basing it all on my first visit back to my old school.

Next post is all about the two Russians.

Break it, you buy it.

Read it, review it.

:O! PPL a writing contest is being held my Demi – Goddess n.n it's really almost anything goes, doesn't have to be yaoi or the pairing KaiTala. If you're interested in entering click on my name up there, I have it on my profile ok?


End file.
